


in this twilight

by cissamione



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Love, episode 3 fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: episode 3 fix-it because Julia is absolutely, totally not dead, and I refuse to believe that she is.





	in this twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before episode six, even though it disregards episodes 4 and 5. This fic is for the people who have posted the other (as of now) 25 works in this fandom, I live for new works because I ship David and Julia so hard, and they deserve a happy ending.
> 
> The title is from Florence + The Machine's Cosmic Love;  
> 'The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
> You left me in the dark  
> No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
> In the shadow of your heart'

“David?” The bodyguard blinked himself out of the daze he had fallen into when the nurse’s clear voice called his name. As he stood up, his vision cleared and the aches and bruises from the bomb began to pain him again. “David Budd?” The nurse called his name again as he walked towards her.

“Aye, that’s me.” David answered and she smiled at him.

“Good morning, Mr Budd, how are you?” She asked as she began to walk away. “If you could follow me, please.”

David followed her down the shiny hospital hallway, through a labyrinth of corridors and doors and corners, until she stopped outside a quiet looking room, far away from anything, really. The nurse opened the door and waved him inside with another smile that seemed so out of place to David. He stepped into the room slowly and she shut the door behind him.

Instantly, he scanned the room, taking in the exits, the dangers, the obstacles. There were windows opposite the door, but none of them opened. There was a chair by the window, partially obscured by the curtain that had been pulled around what David assumed was the bed, parallel with the window. From behind the curtain came a regular beeping sound.

“Who’s there? Who are you?” A woman’s groggy voice came from behind the curtain, trembling slightly, involuntarily.

David felt his a jump in his chest, his heart pounding and his throat closing up. “Julia?” Her name, both strong and fluttery in his Scottish brogue, came out croaky and he cleared his throat with a cough as he walked around the curtain until he found an opening, which he pulled away.

“David?” Julia turned her head towards him. Her eyelids were drooping from tiredness and drugs pumped into her system to relieve her pain. Her hair was lank and flat against the pillow, and she looked small in the stark white hospital bed, her skin was sallow and her lips cracked. “David.” She sighed in relief closing her eyes for a long moment before forcing them open again. Julia lifted her left hand slightly, and David stepped forward and took it gently, sitting softly beside her on the bed. “You look awful.” Julia said and her lips twitched with humour.

“So do you, Ma’am.” David smiled, his thumb stroking across her hand, careful not to nudge the IV line poked into and taped onto the back of her hand.

The only sound in the room was the beeping and their breaths, Julia’s shallow and pained, David’s deep and calming. “Please, don’t… I wanted to see you. I thought… I thought I was going to die - up on that stage. But then you were there, you were with me, and you got me out. You saved me, David.” Julia rambled, and suddenly, David stood up and strode over to the window, looking out over the carpark, resolutely not looking at Julia. “You saved my life.” Julia repeated tenderly.

“No, Julia, I didn’t.” David replied angrily, still staring out the window. “I should've found that explosive device before it went off. It’s my job to protect the principal - you - to prevent things like that from even happening. Getting you out after is nothing when I should’ve found that fucking bomb and got you out of there before it fucking exploded!” David slammed his hands down on the window sill, breathing hard. “I missed something.” He said, quieter, as the door was pushed tentatively open by the smiley nurse from earlier.

“Is everything all right in here?” She asked, looking to Julia for assurance.

“Fine, thank you.” David answered shortly, his accent strong, and still not turning around as he tried to reign in his temper.

The nurse’s eyes flicked towards David for a second before they went back to Julia, and she raised a questioning eyebrow. “Ms Montague?” She asked again.

Julia sighed slightly. “Yes, I’m- we’re fine, thank you. I’m sorry if we’ve caused a disturbance.”

The nurse shook her head and smiled as she turned to go. “Not at all, Ms Montague.” She said as she closed the door softly behind herself.

Julia looked over towards David, the winter morning sun was shining on his face as he ran his hands through his hair with a deep exhalation. “David.” He twisted his head towards her, but he didn’t meet her eyes or turn around. “David.” Julia put more force behind his name this time and he began to turn around. “Come here.” She offered her hand to him again and he strode from the window to the bed in two large strides and took her hand gently in his own capable hands.

“Julia.” He breathed as he looked down at their hands together, reminding Julia of a bashful child about to be told off for a misdeed.

“I don’t blame you, David. Shh, listen” Julia said, hushing him when he seemed to be about to argue with her. “I know you blame yourself, but I don’t blame you. I’m fine. A bit of bruising, a couple broken ribs, and a concussion, but I’m fine.”

David looked at her, confused. “You were in surgery for hours. Those aren’t injuries that would need surgery. Tell me.” He demanded, and Julia squeezed his hand gently.

“One of my ribs punctured my lung and it collapsed. I also have a bruised and inflamed spine and a bruised tailbone.” Julia rattled off her injuries quickly in the hopes that David would react less.

The bodyguard raised his other hand to his forehead and rubbed his temple. “Jesus, Julia.”

“I’ll be completely healed within two months, I’m fine.” Julia insisted again, lifting her hand from his to place it against his cheek and turn it towards her so she could see his sharp blue eyes.

David let her guide his head, meeting her hazel eyes. Their characteristic spark was dulled by the pain meds she was on. “People died, Julia, and if I had done my job properly, they wouldn’t have.” David said. The fight was going out of him as he began to crash, not having slept since the night before the bomb. After over 36 adrenaline filled and emotional hours, David could feel the lack of energy in his body as he pulled Julia’s hand from his face so he could hold it tight in his own hand.

“You know, then?” Julia asked softly, compassion in her voice, and David’s interest was immediately piqued.

“Know what?” He asked quickly, some of the tiredness gone from his voice, though his accent was thick, as it usually was when he became tired, drunk, or emotional.

“About Constable Knowles. She died in surgery, David. I’m so sorry.” Julia could tell David didn't know what she was telling him as she said it, so she ploughed on. He had to know at some point, and she figured it would be best coming from her, now that she’d started to mention it.

David moaned like an animal in distress. He rocked forwards and Julia cradled his head on her lap. “Kim?” He asked as he clung to her hand like it was a lifeline.

“Yes, David. I’m so sorry.” Julia repeated. All she could do for David as he grieved was hold him and help him feel safe.

They sat like hat for a while until David pulled himself upright and slipped over to the armchair by the bed, still holding Julia’s hand with both of his. Julia cringed as she turned her head to look at David, and she saw his keen eyes notice. “Are you in pain? David asked, his thumb rubbing circles on her hand.

Her lips, uncoloured and dry, curled up at the edges as Julia smiled tenderly as his care. “Just a sore muscle,” she said, and David raised an unbelieving eyebrow, “I promise.”

David smiled back as he stood up and turned the armchair around so that Julia could look at him without twisting her neck to a painful angle. He sat back down without a word, taking her hand gently back into his, noticing some blood under her nails.

“David.”

“Julia.” He replied, his blue eyes shining with a dull twinkle as he responded to her hesitant statement of his name.

“I… I meant what I said.” Julia paused and David waiting patiently for her to find the words she wanted to say. He didn’t push her, didn't even twitch an eyebrow. “I want you beside me because its our- your choice.” Julia’s voice was uncharacteristically shy almost. She knew that once she let the words out, they couldn’t be called back. David thought for a moment, and was about to say something when Julia spoke up again. “Don’t say anything rash, that you don’t mean. I don’t expect an answer now, I know you’ve got to consider your family, there’s more at stake for you than me, but I want you to know how I feel, in case something happens to me.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you, Julia.” David said ferociously. “Ever.” The silence swelled between them then settled as the minutes ticked by, punctuated by the beeping of the machines. Julia was nearly asleep, her eyelids nearly closed, when David’s soft voice broke the silence like a rip in fabric. “I choose you, love.” He said it so quietly that he was nearly whispering.

“Oh… good.” Julia breathed, an involuntary smile curved her lips as she squeezed his hand. “Good.”

A siren wailed outside as David lifted his other hand to brush over her cheek. “I think I need help, Julia. In here.” His voice shook a little as he tapped her temple gently.

“We’ll find someone, darling. Someone to sort us both out.” Julia mumbled as she began to drift into sleep. “Cuddle?” She asked, almost as if she expected a negative answer, and David didn’t say anything, he just carefully and slowly lay down next to her, sliding his arm around her shoulders as she gingerly laid her head on his chest, her arm draped across his torso. “You stink, darling.” Julia murmured.

“Well, so do you, love,  _ and _ you have blood under your fingernails.” David retaliated and he felt Julia giggle softly in his arms, and he smiled and kissed the top of her dirty hair.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, let me know what you all think :)


End file.
